<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge of the Spear Phantom by AeroZed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394273">Revenge of the Spear Phantom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroZed/pseuds/AeroZed'>AeroZed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Neutral Phantom Ganon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroZed/pseuds/AeroZed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An empty husk of an evil spirit banished by the Evil King Ganondorf will find itself in a strange circumstance that allows him a chance at life, as well as a newfound desire for revenge towards his creator...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Divine Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't know how I thought this was a good idea, but it essentially stemmed my intrigue of Phantom Ganon and realizing his spear is a pretty awesome looking weapon.</p><p>It also gives an interesting idea of a "Good Ganondorf" without it being actual Ganondorf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Phantom Ganon’s physical body burned and crumbled apart, he could barely see the boy in green , the one who had unfortunately bested him, standing cautious yet affirmed as his master’s voice taunted the young man.</p><p>“What a worthless creation that ghost was!”</p><p>“!!!”</p><p>He knew he had failed his master, but to call him ‘worthless’ after making him after his own visage? He tried to call out to his master only to cry out in undiscernible agony as he could feel his master’s will push him into the ethereal portal, unable to do anything except clutch his head in pain and shame.</p><p>“I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!!”</p><p>And with that, the evil spirit was reduced into bright teal flames of magic before being sucked into a purgatory outside space and time. Being a mere tool in the image of his master, he could only feel shame in his failure as he disappeared from their plane of existence.</p><p>This would have been the end, if it were not for a strange rift in the planes of reality reached out and plucked the husk out from the stream that would strand him in oblivion and imbued the shattered being with its own soul, like a divine prank that defied the Evil King’s will in even the most pettiest of ways.</p><p>And so it was that the ‘Evil Spirit from Beyond’ would be given new life in the most ironic of twists…</p><p>-----</p><p>“We did it! The summoning was a success!”</p><p>‘What… is… this…’</p><p>“Oh brave heroes, please save our world!”</p><p>‘H… heroes?!’</p><p>Phantom Ganon’s eyes shot open in such and aggressive way that all the mages flinched back, also realizing the large stature of the being they had just summoned. He had just been assured of his eternal damnation and now here he stood, still in existence and… alive?</p><p>That’s when he realized something was off. Not only was he alive, but the spiritual bond that kept him bound to his master was now severed. He had no obligation to serve him or his will any longer.</p><p>But being made from Ganondorf's image, his personality was still as ruthless and authoritative as his former master. He did not share the same desires as him, but just the thought about the original warlock filled him with a desire he can call his own: revenge.</p><p>He had not forgotten what he said and did to him, and it made him furious.</p><p>“That presumptuous fool… CURSE YOU… GANONDORF! You will PAY for deeming me worthless! I will have my retribution, just you wait my ‘master’ and I will show you the dire mistake for casting me aside like an meaningless husk!” the former phantom vowed angrily before striking his spear into the ground.</p><p>The unfamiliar sound and sensation of the blade hitting the ground drew his attention towards his spear. The gold and white colors made the weapon radiate a holier appearance which at first disgusted him, only to ponder the potential in using it against his former master.</p><p>‘Oh how ironic will it be to be struck down by your own creation wielding a power you deeply hate,’ Phantom Ganon thought to himself. He even noticed it bore a red jewel, likening its crimson color to the Triforce of Power. Giving the spear a few stabs to test its weight and sturdiness, he looked satisfied with the Legendary Weapon’s balance.</p><p>Still, he had a newfound fondness for his original spear, being most adept with it. Mentally bringing the vicious weapon in his mind, the spear soon glowed in a magical light before flashing brightly, leaving behind a familiar three-bladed spear in his hands, with even the red jewel fitting in well with the weapon's original design. Content, he spun it fancily a few times before allowing it to rest on his back, his passive magic comfortably binding it in place without the need for a strap.</p><p>Finished with evaluating his new weapon, Phantom Ganon looked up to see everyone staring at him; the mages looked fearful at his imposing status and angry outburst while the three other young boys looking at him with confusion, the oldest one he presumed looking cautiously towards him, fiddling with his shield.</p><p>Already wasn’t too fond of this man as his green demeanor as it reminded him of the young man that he unsuccessfully fought against and his former master thought little of. It didn’t help that they were all still staring at him which was starting to annoy the reborn spirit.</p><p>“Why are you all staring at me like imbeciles? And who are you to command me what to do?!” he growled, causing the head mage to break out of his terrified stupor and continue with his dialogue.</p><p>“I meant no offense, Sir Spear Hero! We simply implore for you to listen to our pleads for help! Only you four can become strong enough to save our world!”</p><p>As the two youngest of the four heroes begin drabbling on about respect and rewards, much to the awkwardness of the Shield Hero, the former phantom was already quickly processing the information. ‘’Become strong’ eh? I believe I have found my way to increase my strength and destroy that wretched warlock,’ he surmised to himself.</p><p>While he was evaluating his spear, Phantom Ganon had also taken some mental notes of his time with his former master during his creation and his fight with that green child. Of course, as a puppet to Ganondorf, he had no thoughts on the matter but was still able to observe his power. His strength in both magic and abilities was greatly increased with the Triforce of Power, so he surmised his strength currently was at about the level of Ganondorf’s maximum at his base form before the Triforce was in his possession.</p><p>He cared not for the predicament the world was in or the potential of conquering it for himself, for his desire was set on revenge towards his former master. And if it meant to be the very thing he built to destroy, so be it.</p><p>“Very well,” he says, cutting the Bow and Sword Heroes off. “I will humor your world and hear out your call for help,”</p><p>The mages seem to be relieved at his willingness before he continued, sending shivers down their spines with his darkened tone.</p><p>“However, I am not one to be thought of lightly. Offend or act against me in any way and I will strike you down like the vermin you may be. This is my warning.” he says coldly.</p><p>Not wanting to risk anything else, the mages clear out a path as the head mage gestures for the heroes to follow, but kept all his attention focused on him. He promptly ignored the Shield Hero’s brief distraction and followed the head mage to the throne room, causing a short comical scene with the other three heroes catching up to them, with the Bow and Sword Heroes giving him the stink eye while the Shield Hero was still looking at him as though he were some kind of strange being, having never seen even a foreigner look so different.</p><p>The king was quite shocked at his disposition in comparison to the other Legendary Heroes, and frankly anyone else in their world. But he quickly composed himself at tried to hide his shock with a clearing of his throat, though the Gerudo man smirked observing all too well the king’s blunder.</p><p>“So these men are the Four Cardinal Heroes of ancient legend? I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Heroes, name yourselves.”</p><p>Everyone looked to Phantom Ganon in expectation of his introduction as he arrived first, but the imposing man had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, giving an air of displeasure as though the way he was addressed was offensive to him. The silent tension and fear grew in the room before the Shield Hero spoke up, hoping to ease the uncomfortable situation.</p><p>While part of him was indeed vexed at by the king authoritative demeanor, he was, in fact, pondering his status and future in this world. Being a visage of Ganondorf, he gained his analytical and strategic mind to carry out his brutality. But unlike Ganondorf, he was his own person now and learned from his mistake of being overconfident. He had no doubt he could overpower anyone who opposes him with his magical abilities, but he knew that kind of thinking was his own undoing, as well as the demise of the king of Hyrule.</p><p>No, if he wanted to tear down his former master and lord over his defeat, he will become stronger than him in body, magic, and mind. He will become his own person. He had also found out that in order to become his greatest creation of his image, he imbued his own memories to the spirit as well. Phantom Ganon still had access to those memories but they felt oddly disconnected, as though it were simply an archive of memories rather than his own. That’s when he found an old, forgotten memory in which the Evil King threw away his own name to assert himself as Hyrule’s new tyrant.</p><p>So with memories in hand as an active insult to his former master, the former phantom introduced himself last to the king. He kneeled to the ground and bowed his head in false respect to the king of Melromarc, not unlike the way Ganondorf deceitfully bowed to the king of Hyrule, and stated his new name.</p><p>“I am Dragmire, Guardian of the Gerudos”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning of Dragmire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phantom Ganon begins his new adventure as the Spear Hero under his own name, Dragmire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dragmire is used as Ganondorf's name according to a few obscure sources, but I feel it works here to differentiate him from the original Ganondorf.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am Dragmire, Guardian of the Gerudos”</p><p>The king was taken aback by the his sudden show of respect, though it did more to quell enough of his concerns brought upon by his initial appearance.</p><p>“Please, Sir Dragmire, raise your head,”</p><p>With that, he smoothly rose back to a standing position, this time in an attentive form.</p><p>“Ren, Itsuki, Dragmire, and Naofumi, huh? Now… I suppose I owe you an explanation…”</p><p>Dragmire crossed his arms and closed his eyes once again, this time more respectfully and thoughtfully to indicate him deeply pondering the king’s words.</p><p>In reality, he was only half listening, suspecting a similar situation that had successfully befallen in the land of Hyrule. Rather than one man quickly devastating the land and its people in one fell swoop, this world’s situation consisted of gradual waves of evil forces attempting to destroy its denizens. Frankly, he wasn’t impressed, seeing as the first Wave hit and its people were able to repel its forces, albeit with significant losses, while Ganondorf was able to claim the Triforce of Power, dispose of the King of Hyrule, proclaim himself the new Evil King, and warped the land to his own twisted desires all in a single move.</p><p>He tuned out his surroundings even more so when the two youngest began spouting out nonsense of rewards and the endgame of things, conveniently ignoring the priority of the current situation.</p><p>“I trust we have an agreement,”</p><p>‘Finally, we can move on from this waste of time,’</p><p>“Then, heroes, you should all check your statuses.”</p><p>“Forgive my ignorance of this world’s nature, but what do you mean by, ‘check you statuses’ as though it were a tangible and perceivable idea?” Dragmire asked with projected humbleness.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you guys? It should have been the first thing you noticed in this world. Don’t you see an icon in the corner of your field of vision?” the teenager known as Ren said.</p><p>It took a surprising amount of mental effort to not visibly show his desire to strangle him for his bluntness. But Dragmire relented, as he focused his sights on the curious symbol on the bottom right corner of his vision.</p><p>What appeared before him at first bewildered the Gerudo man, and after only a little while of studying of the status screen did his bewilderment turn into anger. An anger Dragmire could not contain originating from Ganondorf’s passion for all things arcane.</p><p>“What is this tripe?! How dare this world attempt to turn the natural form of magic into numbers and statistics!” he yelled, dark flames materializing from his body in his fit of personal rage.</p><p>The three other heroes stepped back from Dragmire in surprise as did everyone else present in the throne room, recoiling from the sudden outburst of emotion and magic. Thankfully, he reminded himself of where he was and smothered his anger for the time being, the dark flames dissipating from his body.</p><p>“…My apologize your majesty and to all who are present here. You must understand, where I hail from, magic is a special force that only those with keen enough senses and a natural acceptance of it are able to master its power and perform many great feats with it. To see such a precious form of nature be reduced to resource to be kept counted would be a great insult to my fellow magicians and warlocks,” Dragmire explained, using his adopted silver tongue to its fullest.</p><p>An indeed it was useful, with his explanation satisfying everyone present, including the king.</p><p>“W-well, I can see how your frustrations were formed in that moment, but unfortunately, this is how our world works in relation to magic. I… apologize for this insult to your lifestyle and humble ask of you to adapt to what is available to you, Sir Dragmire,” the king explains with renewed composure.</p><p>Dragmire bowed his once again in false reverence. “I thank you for your grace, your majesty,”</p><p>“The sun is about to set. I must quickly inform you four that it is said the legendary weapons repel one another by nature, thus the option of working together will only hinder you. We will provide best adventurers for you to recruit and train separately.”</p><p>‘This world appears to be much more complicated, making even the simple act of living a chore. Still, I was able to use my magic to a certain extent even before this revelation. I’ll have to look into this,’ Dragmire thought to himself as he followed the others to his room.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Yo, Dragmire! We were going to gather up in Itsuki’s room to-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Giving no time for Naofumi to argue, Dragmire closed his door just hard enough to express his refusal to meet with anyone at this time. If he wanted to be brutal honest, he actually wanted to avoid just the three other so-called “heroes” Sitting on one of the chairs provided, which he thought was surprisingly comfy given he’d never had such luxuries as a shadow puppet before, Dragmire began to evaluate the other three summoned.</p><p>‘Iwatani Naofumi. As stated he is clearly the oldest of the group, but not by much. He seems to be a bit naïve… actually his naivety was his biggest weakness. If that young man doesn’t shape up soon he’ll surely be eaten alive if this world is becoming as cruel as my own. At the very least, he seems to be the most respectful of the situation at hand.’</p><p>‘Amaki Ren. The youngest of the three and apparently the stoic in nature. His looks remind me a bit of that kid from the Forest Temple that… right… the one who struck me down with that holy blade. But I know appearances are quite deceiving, and it would be of no surprise to come to the conclusion that underneath that cool exterior  is a little boy trying to play the role of a hero. At the very least, that Link was genuine in his determination to save that doomed land as the Hero of Time.’</p><p>‘Kawasumi Itsuki. Oh, you have already irked me to no end! I thought that Naofumi’s green colored clothes brought upon bad memories, but yours have done so even more. And worse! You had to be the wielder of the bow, the stupid bow that forced me down to that kid’s level! And it’s too easy to see right through your persona, kid! You may play at being a hero, but even in the brief moments I observed you I can see that’s all you’re doing: playing hero. Your quest for fame and glory will be your downfall, kid. I just hope you won’t try to hide your actions behind declarations of justice like those nobles of Hyrule.’</p><p>Just thinking about the Bow Hero was already stressing Dragmire to uncomfortable levels that he decided to rest for the night. Settling into bed, he also pondered a new revelation that he came to shortly after his summoning: he was now a living being.</p><p>As an evil spirit, while he had no free will of his own, he had no need for mortal needs such as nourishment or rest, spending most of his days as a sentinel in the heart of the Forest Temple, making sure the Hero of Time would not reach the Sage of the Forest.</p><p>But now, he was entirely a living being. Thankfully with Ganondorf’s knowledge now his own, adjusting to human life would be of no issue. Getting used to it would probably take a little while longer though. It still intrigued Dragmire to feel every breath enter and exit his lungs still.</p><p>For now, he shall rest, and look upon the land in a better light tomorrow. He still had to get stronger and strike down his former master in the most violent of methods after all!</p><p>-----</p><p>Dragmire immediately awoke when the morning sun shone upon his eyes, the sensation being another foreign feeling to him. Rising from the bed, he reveals himself to be still clothed in his snug brown shirt and pants, as even the largest available in the castle still proved to be ill-fittingly small for the large Gerudo man. He was offered to have his clothes washed, but he declined, disappointed in this world’s lack of magical knowledge that can preserve artificial creations, including simple clothing.</p><p>Walking to the table, Dragmire looked over the rest of his attire which he had laid out before he retired for the night, consisting of light leather armor for his chest, waist, and lower legs, traditional Gerudo sleeves and cape woven specifically for their century given king, shoulder and back pauldrons, hand and shin guards, all studded with the toughest Gerudo Topaz, iron enforced boots that did nothing to impede his movement due to his natural strength, and his royal head piece and necklace adorned with the brightest ambers found in the desert.</p><p>After reequipping all of his armor, he looked over to the chair where he left one piece out of his attire: the wicked skull mask that differentiated himself from his former master. He felt conflicted, as he felt as though this mask was a tool to ultimately brand him as Ganondorf’s property, not his equal, yet it also gave him a sense of determination when he was brought into battle. With a bit of thinking, Dragmire decided to at least keep the mask, seeing it as a potential tool to help him in the future.</p><p>It was still quite early for most people, with the only ones active being the servants and guards of the castle. Having time to spare, Dragmire decided to spend the remainder of the morning testing his magical abilities, observing how this world may have limited his skills and potential.</p><p>At first, the castle workers left him to his own accord, seeing as he wasn’t a very social person and even more so, a possibly dangerous one despite his respectful demeanor, with only a few guards to supervise the training yard as per standard protocols. But eventually, more and more servants, guards, and soldiers alike could not help but stop and watch as they passed by the yard, or were simply drawn to the place by the strange sounds of magic being cast with no words and fighting techniques being flawlessly practiced.</p><p>It finally took the captain of the guard to yell at everyone to get back to work and nervously request for Dragmire’s presence in the throne room. While he loathed his former master’s overconfidence and superiority complex, he couldn’t help but relish in the feeling of being overbearing to another person by just his presence alone.</p><p>“Of course captain. Please lead the way to his majesty,” he said with a polite demeanor, knowing it would do little to ease the mustachioed knight.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the captain, who was walking in a nervously mechanical motion, to bring Dragmire to the throne room where the other three heroes and the gathered adventurers waited. Rumors had already spread of the warlock’s great skills and unheard of adeptness with magic which had the nobles murmuring about with opinions ranging from him potentially being the greatest hero already to simply fearing his aggressive appearance. Had he heard any of their words, he would have been amused by them, even more so towards the ones about his appearance. It was definitely the Ganondorf in him that preferred being feared than looked down upon.</p><p>“We have gathered brave warriors who will fight the Waves with you legendary heroes. Now, our future champions! –“</p><p>“One moment, your majesty!”</p><p>The king was taken aback quite a bit being interrupted by a deeper and strangely more authoritative voice. He looked towards the man who rudely cut him off with a vindictive glare, only to be met with a more humbling surprise as Dragmire kneeled down once more in respect, the king immediately falling for his false reverence.</p><p>“Please forgive my interruption, you majesty. I mean no offense to you or these fine adventurers you have brought here today, but I do not believe I can begin this quest with others,”</p><p>The king raised an eyebrow, more intrigued than offended by his request to start his journey alone. “Your respect has earned my forgiveness, Sir Dragmire. But I am curious as to your request to decline form a part with others,”</p><p>“It is simply in my nature as a Gerudo. Like the sands of the desert storms, I travel quickly and form allies with those my journey leads, like the grains that gather together in the winds,” Dragmire explains, smirking on the inside at how easy it is to be poetic compared to his former master.</p><p>“Hmm, while unorthodox, I will allow you to begin your journey alone by your own accord, as hindering the Legendary Heroes is not ideal during the Waves of Catastrophe. Every month, we shall provide each hero with the funds they require. But as you are starting alone, Sir Dragmire’s payment will be increased. While the other three heroes shall receive 600 silver coins, Sir Dragmire shall get 1000 silver.”</p><p>As the proclamation was made, the servants brought over their bags of silver to each hero with one servant bringing over an adjusted bag of silver coins to the warlock. Standing up, he projected a warm smile to the young lady who felt a bit of her fear melt away from approaching him. As soon as they returned back to their positions, he kneeled down once more, ignoring how tired his knees were getting from carrying all this false respect for the king.</p><p>“I am most gracious for your understanding, you majesty. And as such, I shall waste no more of your time and begin my training.”</p><p>Without another word, Dragmire strode out of the throne room with the appearance of haste in protecting the world, none of the witnesses seeing the condescending smirk form in the shadow of his face.</p><p>-----</p><p>Dragmire soon arrived at the castle town’s gate after buying some food supplies as well as a few potions he wished to use and observe its effects on his natural magic reservoir.</p><p>‘According to the world maps, this country by itself is quite large, so travel by foot will not be as feasible as it was for Ganondorf to traverse Hyrule. Unless…’</p><p>Focusing his magic of conjuration, he began his own summoning portal as a familiar sound and sight of swirling purple and black energy formed in front of him. Through the dark energy, a familiar black hourse with fiery red hairs stepped out, its face, neck, chest and saddle adorned with vicious metal armor plates, and chainmail covering its main body and upper hooves. It reared back with a loud neigh before landing back on all fours, passively staying in place.</p><p>Dragmire was surprised at how exhausted he felt when summoning his horse. Swallowing his pride, he checked his status to see the spell had drained nearly two thirds of his magic or “SP” as it was insultingly abridged into. He had learned from his practices that morning that SP would be drained after spell and ability usage and that it would take some time for the body to naturally restore it. But his frustrations turned into pride as he saw the SP gauge already being restored at an unprecedented rate due to his natural attunement to magic.</p><p>A wicker refocused him to the horse before him. He soon realized why it had taken so much magic for him to conjure this horse. It wasn’t a being temporarily formed into the physical realm made up of magic, it was an actual living horse, here to stay permanently.</p><p>As a phantom, he held no connection or feelings towards the horse, it being only for his use as dark guardian of the Forest Temple. But now, this was his horse, and it seemed like its being carried over to this world as well, as it began affectionately nuzzling him like it had never done so before.</p><p>Another memory of Ganondorf’s was lifted from the archives, seeing the horse that once carried him dutifully across Hyrule being abandoned in favor for another promised to him by a new proprietor of a ranch in the middle of country.</p><p>‘Epona…’</p><p>The name rang through his head as the one that the Hero of Time took from under Ganondorf’s nose to which the warlock looked on with amusement, having no love for his steeds.</p><p>It was then another name called out to him; one he did not recognize nor could he determine where it originated from. But he felt as though there was some distant connection between it the two names. Looking at his horse once again, the name seemed to resonate with his steed, grinning at the idea of naming his steed similarly to his former master’s enemy.</p><p>With that, gave his horse a soft pat on its nose before jumping onto its back, calling out his new name to ride out of the castle walls,</p><p>“Liath! Ha!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liath is taken from Liath Macha or "Grey of Macha" and I thought it would be fitting to name his horse after another Celtic figure related to horses, in this case being one of Cuchulainn's chariot horses that is arguably one of the toughest horses I've read about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The *Slow* Beginning of Dragmire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As it turns out, having great power in a town of beginnings is not the most exciting time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the first things Dragmire had discovered on his way out was that his power was… simply put, too powerful.</p>
<p>He rode Liath out into hills just outside of the walls of Melromarc. He felt a sense of nostalgia seeing the grassy swells and trees that dotted the land, basing it on Ganondorf’s old memories. But unlike him, Dragmire felt a sense of serenity and peace seeing nature uncorrupted. He shrugged it off as basic human sensations he is experiencing for the first time as a living being and thought of it as a waste of time, throwing any appreciation for the land out his mental window. At least he didn’t have a blind and insatiable desire to crush it under his foot and distract him from his main objective, unlike a certain former master he was still planning on disemboweling.</p>
<p>It was then he saw multiple notifications appear before his eyes, all reading, “Exp 1” Judging by the status screen, which he still loathed to look at, it was some sort of system that added up stats. In fact, due to his sensitivity to magic, he was indeed feeling something building up inside of him. He could only describe it was a tingling sensation of his potential growing in his spirit, though it didn’t appear to be accessible to use for some reason, as though there was some sort of limit he had to surpass.</p>
<p>But more importantly, Dragmire wanted to know why these VERY distracting messages were appearing. He looked around to identify what caused this and got his answer when he looked behind, seeing a trail of orange shreds in the path that Liath had ran through. He dismounted Liath and proceeded to examine the strange remains on the ground. Letters appeared to identify the material as “Balloon Skins”</p>
<p>‘What sort of pathetic creature would have skin made of balloon?’</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by a red, spherical creature lunging at him its sharp jaws wide open, only for Dragmire to immediately catch it and crush it with a single hand. The encounter answered both his questions as another message appeared indicating his experience gain as well as the creature bursting into shreds.</p>
<p>“Peh! What a waste of time.” Dragmire scoffed, not even choosing to gather the skins and instead getting back onto Liath. Seeing a forest off in the distance, he surmised he might find more challenging creatures in isolated areas. With that, he led Liath towards the thick trees.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>While Dragmire was correct in his logic, it didn’t make his disappointment any less deep. The creatures he encountered were indeed stronger and more unique than the balloon creatures out in the open, but they were nowhere near a challenge to the spear wielder. If monsters weren’t mindless enough to charge at any creature, they would have been hiding in fear of the Gerudo man that was massacring their species. On the other hand, despite his ruthless destruction on the pitiful monsters, he noticed their numbers didn’t appear to dwindle no matter how many he killed.</p>
<p>It was nearly the afternoon and he had leveled up quite a few times already due to the rapid rate he was destroying the monsters. His stomach growled, causing him to wince at the fact that he was now hungry.</p>
<p>Despite his revival granting him a new life of freedom as well as power he can call his own, it came with the price of mortality. It really didn’t help that the only knowledge he had of sustaining himself was from memories of Ganondorf either learning to survive off the unforgiving desert or indulging on luxuries when he took over Hyrule.</p>
<p>Dragmire didn’t want to backtrack to Melromarc’s castle town just yet and none of the wildlife appeared particularly appetizing to him. Thankfully, he spotted a settlement a short ways from his position. As he rode in that direction, he was reminded that there were indeed smaller towns and villages that were connected by Hyrule field, some of which were ignored by Ganondorf, most notably being Kakariko Village.</p>
<p>The settlement turned out to be a village as well, and he was satisfied that it was not built stupidly at the foot of an active volcano. The villagers appeared surprised at his arrival and were even a bit scared at his appearance. It wasn’t until they saw his spear with a jewel that only the Legendary Weapons held did they approach him with much fanfare.</p>
<p>From them he learned the location was called Riyute Village and immediately requested to be directed towards the nearest inn. One of them gladly led him to it, much to Dragmire’s annoyance as he only asked for directions. After sitting himself down, he ordered lunch to which the owner wanted to give to him for free before he shoved a silver piece into their hands.</p>
<p>“I do not want to be pampered like a spoiled brat. If I am to be a ‘hero’ it should only be right for me to stand on my own feet rather that to become fat from conveniences. No, this applies to anyone who has the strength to wield their own power, right?”</p>
<p>The owner quickly nodded their head before going off the prepare Dragmire’s lunch, their expression showing fear from his intimidating tone, but also awe from the wisdom he had shared. Even Dargmire himself was a bit surprised by his demeanor, though again, he thought it to be another way to disconnect himself from his former master. He smirked, reminding himself how wonderfully ironic it would be to see the look on Ganondorf’s face when he is struck down by a creation of his own visage, but also of nobler character than him.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>After he finished his lunch, Dragmire inquired for any information regarding stronger monsters in the area. The villagers directed him towards their mines, which they informed him of monsters from the last Wave inhabiting its interior. The information sounded promising enough to warrant an investigation, so he set out to the mines.</p>
<p>Initially, his exploration yielded more disappointment as the few monsters that came at him were easily killed off as usual. It was only until he ventured deeper into a tunnel was he met with a stronger, wicked-like aura. He nearly readied himself at the sight of a dark, two-headed beast stalking towards him, each canine head gnashing its teeth and each pair of eyes shining an evil read glint.</p>
<p>Dragmire simply grinned at its presence, cracking his knuckles before his fists were bursting with dark, magical flames. While he had hoped this monster was strong and worthwhile enough for him to use his spear, testing his magically enhanced physical fighting style proved to send a rush of excitement through him.</p>
<p>The two-headed dog monster lunged at him to which he easily dodged before sending a flaming punch to its side. It yelped in surprise before readjusting itself and prepared to attack again. Dragmire simply held his hand out, a dark flaming finger taunting the monster to approach him.</p>
<p>This went on for about a minute before the dog monster finally fell exhausted and injured, yet it still growled at the spear wielder with a killing intent. That’s when he recalled a certain spell that Ganondorf knew but never wielded, thinking his power to be great enough to use without the need for spells. Dragmire fumed with annoyance at the memory of his arrogance once again, but all it did make him more intrigued about the spell that was never utilized often.</p>
<p>He walked up to the two-headed dog before moving his hand over its head, the monster being too weak to attack him.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tame”</i>
</p>
<p>His hand emitted a bright light that enveloped the dog monster. When the light faded, the two-headed dog was revealed to be no longer growling at Dragmire. In fact, it was lightly panting from both heads, its eyes no longer glowing red and appeared more dog-like. He held out his other hand to cast a healing spell which slowly patched the wounds he inflicted onto the monster, though it appeared the burn marks he created remained despite being completely healed. Without warning, the two-headed dog jumped him, pushing him to the ground and using both heads to lick the spear wielder.</p>
<p>Dragmire pushed it off him, disgusted by the drool it covered his face with as it sat happily on the ground in front of him. At the same time though, he couldn’t help but feel a strange bond between him and the dog monster. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling, but then he was reminded of another memory. Ganondorf’s base of operations was full of traps and monsters that guarded its halls, but the most tragic ones were the creatures known as Anubis. They were beings that were mummified so that they may serve even after death, with fire being its only escape from the mortal realm.</p>
<p>But here is a canine creature that reminds him of the two that reside in the Spirit Temple, now alive and well in the world of the living. He petted their heads, finally deciding to keep the two-headed dog as another companion of his.</p>
<p>“Live a fulfilling life until death, Anubis.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>